Diakatanian Species
These species appear in numerous series, as Diakatan is the primary fantasy world of Somarinoa. Games they appear in include Alternate Fantasy, Five Heroes and Monster Space. However, since all of Somarinoa's original games take place in the same universe (even if they never have anything to do with one another), the world is technically a planet full of extraterrestrials as opposed to simple monsters. There are hundreds if not thousands of species exist on the planet Diakatan. The world is a Jaedonist project world, built by the Dragoons and ran by the Centro in an attempt to quell the threat of the Space Locusts and their consumption of worlds by combining their DNA with that of their Centro caretakers. This created the Diakatanian Elf species, though the Human race continued to survive, quickly evolving into the 7ft tall Diakatanian Humans due to the lower gravity and higher oxygen content of the planet. Species on the planet were originally named by the Humans kidnapped to the world, and therefore most are named after species found on Earth or mythological species from ancient Human cultures. A magical barrier prevents ships from visiting the planet, although one can planeswalk there. The Ciitarkians are one race that have cracked the code to reach the world, although they have done so in few numbers. It should be noted that many species are given pun-based names: For instance, the Jabberwalkies are Jabberwocks domesticated magically by the High Elves, who walk them on leashes like poodles. Another example would be the Hasselisk, which is a beach-living Basilisk from the waist down but David Hasselhoff from the waist up. Amorphs Blobs Blobs are one of the better-known families of Amorphs, due to their heavy population, generally decent size and occurrence near many small towns across Diakatan. Blobs have a high consistency in comparison to many other Amorph types, and possess an almost rubbery quality to them. This rubbery quality is used amongst several species to allow them an ability to hop about, naturally used to leap onto small prey items but also used as a defensive countermeasure, where it bounds into a potential threat, often knocking it off of its feet—a Blob may or may not attempt to feed upon a fallen foe of this nature. Most if not all Blobs are translucent, allowing light to just barely pass through their bodies and sometimes giving them an almost glowing appearance. However, one cannot see through a Blob as the acids and other compounds that make up their bodies give them an overall cloudy appearance. Blobs are known to come in a wide variety of colorations and are assumed to exist within all environmental biome types around the world. As a whole they are also notable amongst the Amorph families as being capable of magic influence (picked up from various entities they may have consumed with magical prowess, which will remains suspended within their forms). For the most part this means that Blobs from certain biomes may take on the attributes of said location (for instance, a Blob in a snowy area may easily gain freezing attributes), although in some larger specimens that have fed on enormous amount of magical prey, they can on rare occasions become entirely capable of casting magic themselves, albeit simple magics due to their lack of a consciousness. #Blob #Glob Drips Drips have a lower viscosity point in comparison to other Amorphs, putting them on the opposite end of the amorph spectrum from either Gels or Pastes. Typically drips are arboreal or at least ceiling-clinging organisms, clinging tightly to the surface a surprising thinness, often similar to pooled water. Periodically, a Drip will let a piece of itself drip off of it from a crack or possible hiding spot, which then will hopefully land on potential victims. Because of this tactic, their cellular structure is built to be highly corrosive, but only when coming into contact with living tissue - otherwise it will appear as simple water or similar solution. This corrosion technique allows the Drip to take down the unsuspecting victims quickly as the acid melts its way into their brain, paralyzing them if not causing irreparable brain damage or full death. Upon sensing the smell of the melting tissue due to the smell-sensitive properties of their membrane, they then will flow out of their hiding spot and onto the victim to feast. #Drip #Sizzling Pool Gels A gel's consistency is similar to that of gelatin, or a Jell-O cube. Because of this, they are subject to a near-constant quivering, jiggling, or rippling effect caused by their movement or the movement of their surroundings—even the very slightest movement will set a species of Gel into a quivering fit. Interestingly, this quivering does not stop upon their or their environment's movement stopping, and should they and everything remain still around them for long enough, a Gel will still remain quivering for hours, sometimes days. The insides of a Gel are acidic, like all species of Amorphs, yet they have the weakest strength of acid of all types. This however does not truly affect how a Gel feeds, as instead of powerful acidic compounds to quickly digest their prey, a Gel's natural consistency will suspend victims inside of it, where it will be very difficult for the creature to free itself. Oftentimes in larger Gel species, one can find the half-digested remains of various beasts. Upon digesting something to its full extent, the Gel will slowly expel the object onto the floor behind it. Their solid surface (which can still be easily breached) prevents things like rocks from the floor to be sucked into the Gel's overall mass. Blunt weapons are not advised against Gels as it will send them quivering so violently that subsequent hits will likely be very difficult to land. #Doom Cube #Gel #Gelraffe Goo #Grey Goo #Goo #Goonicorn #Goop Mucks Mucks have a very low consistency level — so low in fact that they pollute anywhere that they move across. However, they feel thick and goopy to the touch. They diffuse in water, though do not necessarily expire. This pollutes the water source as if any other type of substance was poured into the liquid, but the muck does not have the ability to control the water that they diffused into, only themselves. This prevents a single muck from taking control of an entire lake or similar body of water. They creep along and are usually natural hues, although often come in a rusty pollutant orange brown or gross greenish-brown mud color, or similar colorations. #Gunk #Muck #Suspicious Mud #Tar Oozes Oozes move forward like molten lava, whereas slimes move more like slime mold. #'Gakk:' A species of Ooze which possesses a symbiotic relationship with a species of Jackalope, known as a Gakkalope due to its association with Gakk. Gakk generally have a single or a whole family of Gakkalopes living within them depending on their size, and move very little, generally spending their existence within small puddle-like dips in the ground. The Gakkalopes are low-tier foragers in their home ecosystem, and therefore have many predators; should one attempt to attack and eat a Gakkalope it will naturally attempt to scurry back to its Gakk home, which protects it from harm. However, this serves a dual purpose as the Gakk will then lunge suddenly at the pursuer and consume it for itself, allowing both species to live to see another day. #Ooze #Oozewing Pastes Pastes are often relatively thin and translucent, generally being strip-like in shape. They have a high viscosity, however, and objects passing through them will still pass all the way through if heavy enough, but the velocity at which they will move through the amorph is greatly reduced. Pastes are also extremely sticky, being considered the stickiest amorph type in existence. They act like rubber cement, clinging to any surface that comes in contact with them. Because they are nearly all translucent, a typical strategy against prey is to partially climb between two trees, letting the lower half remain close to the ground, and keeping attached to either side and forming a sort of see-through "glass" window section to work as their trapping method. Although they are strip-like in shape, they move by quickly shooting out sticky "tendril strands" and then slowly pulling themselves in that direction by reeling in the strands. #Paste Puddings #Dollop #Flan #Goop #Pudding #''Tryflannosaurus next'' Slimes #Slime Slops #Slop Slimes Avianoids #Griffin #Harpy #Loonicorn #Quackalope #Reinhawk #Roc #Skuacorn Dream Birds #Hoohoonicorn #Kikiyuan Dream Birds Dream Birds are a set of petrel-like birds that eat dreams in some locations, in a manner similar to the more common Bakus. As such, they are named after the Bovquinoat species, though they have no actual relation to them whatsoever. #Flocku #Hawku #Skuaku Khrows #Khrow #Storm Khrow Phoenixes #Agreenix #Fleenix #Freenix #Geneix #Gleenix #Henix #Leanix #Kneenix #Peenix #Phoenix #Pleanix #Sceneix #Seanix #Weenix #Squeenix Elementals The elementals of planet Diakatan—and for that matter, most of the Galactic Expanse metaseries—are an alien race called the Qixis, made of dark matter. Because the sentience is not exactly attached to the dark matter itself, it can be transferered to other elements as the being passes through an area due to a natural movement style that consists of bumping a new molecule and transferring its intellect to that location instead, allowing them to, over a short amount of time, be capable of FTL movement. However, if they are suddenly stopped by transferring to non-dark matter molecules and then slam into a solid location, they will stop and be stuck in their new state for the time being, creating so called "elementals" that can be living fire, water, rock or numerous other materials. #Ovinnik Flora #'Bosswa:' Bosswas are ancient florungus that has existed on the planet since before the Centro stepped foot upon it. Though it is considered extremely dangerous and the discovery of one infesting an area requires the utmost urgency to weed it out as soon as possible before it causes too much chaos, they multiply through microscopic spores which take decades to reach a noticeable size, and while it can take centuries to reach maturity depending on the richness of the local soils and the abundance of potential prey, it will often bury its main body underground where it cannot be seen easily, and it will exude sense-altering pheromones to help disguise it. #Grassquatch #Kodoma #'Parewulf:' A species of pare tree whose fruit turns furry in the light of the moon. #'Tatyr:' A potato-equivalent plant that grows Inoat legs and horns, similar to a typical Satyr. Eivies Eivie Greenixes Greenixes are Phoenix-like aerial florauna that are vibrant, green and lush throughout much of their life, yet dry out during the dry season of their local biomes, which leads to them often combusting during those times, leaving only their seeds. #Beanix #Teanix #Greenix Mantraps thumb| A Nipping Bud. #Mantrap #Nipping Bud Fyshies Bhass #Bhasselbock #Bhassquatch Mackelos #'Mackelope:' A species of Mackelo with horns like a Jackalope. Merfolk #Merfolk Mittenfysh #Striped Mittenfysh Wrassel #Wrasselbock #Wrassequatch Zoragin #Zoragin Goblinoids Goblins #Awwblin #Bahblin #Boblin #Cawblin #Crawblin #Coblin Orcs thumb|[[Grum, a Land Orc.]] #Black Orc #Horrorc #Land Orc Trolls Trolls are lanky creatures who evolve and adapt to a biome in record time — generally within a decade they begin to show signs of adaptation. This fast evolutionary process also affords them a quick healing factor, and when combined with an insatiable appetite they are considered a threat to many sapient species across the planet. Trolls often eat the environment around them to more quickly adapt by gaining attributes of the area itself: An example of this would be that Stone Trolls consume rocks which in turn give them a tough hide with rocky plates along their backs. The planet's many Elven races are in an ongoing, bloody war with the numerous Troll subspecies in an attempt to prevent the Trolls from consuming everything on Diakatan. #'Abyssal Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's abyssal trenches. They occasionally feed on Sea Trolls when they spot them. #'Bog Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's wetlands. #'Canyon Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's gorges. They often hide under bridges that span the area's gorges to ambush potential prey that may seek to cross over. They are at war with the Dust Elves. #'Cave Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's complex cavern systems. They are at war with the Drow, also known as the Dark Elves, and are considered a terrible menace to other subterranean species, especially the Dwarves and Kobolds. #'Crag Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's wastelands. #'Dune Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's deserts. They are at war with the Sand Elves. #'Forest Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's forests. They are at war with the Wood Elves. #'Frost Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's tundras. They are at war with the Snow Elves. #'Fungal Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's fungiferous forests, though they can only be found in the furthest-out reaches of each of these biomes, having only recently begun to establish themselves. They are at war with the Shrumite primarily, but also come into conflict with the Goblins and Orcs that inhabit such areas and the Mold Elves. #'Glimmer Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's crystalline forests. #'Ice Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's glaciers. #'Jungle Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's jungles. They are at war with the Rain Elves. #'Lava Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's active, molten volcanoes. They occasionally come to blows with Surf Elves, a group of Elves that inhabit island beaches, where many molten volcanoes may be found. #'Savannah Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's savannahs. #'Sea Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's pelagic ocean areas. They are at war with Elven sailors (known as Sail Elves), and also sometimes encounter the Abyssal Trolls from deep below them. #'Stone Troll:' A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's mountainous regions. They are at war with the High Elves. Tuskhounds #Tuskhound #'Waaaghku:' A species of Tuskhound which feeds upon the good dreams of Greenskins in order to leave them with their nightmares — war dreams of blood and carnage. This allows Greenskins to wake up feeling refreshed and ready for the pillage of the next day. Inorganic Inorganics include the various constructs and machines created by the various races on the planet. While they do include Golems, they do not include Elementals, which are a natural species known as the Qixis. Chmmrs #Whirling Blade Chmmra Golems None currently specified Mâché Mâchés are constructs created from paper that are not directly considered golems. #'Kleenix:' A Phoenix construct created from tissue. This makes it far easier to burn, making it take 800% damage from fire attacks. Replicants Replicants are constructs created by the Magitechnicans, originally as an art form early on in their existence but nowadays are also created for actual purposes. They are often nicknamed "Gear Clones" or "Cog Changelings". However, not all Replicants are made out of typical metal gears and parts, such as the Jeanix, which is instead made of denim. #AIcorn #AImera #'Bicbalang:' A Tikbalang replica built out of writing utensils. #'Brassquatch:' A Hibagon replica built using brass. This leads to them looking particularly steampunk in nature. #'Brickbalang:' A Tikbalang replica built out of bricks. #'Clocku:' A Baku replica found in ancient lost cities. It was formerly used to tell time alongside the Tiktoku. The Clocku formed the face of the mechanism while the much smaller Tiktoku formed the necessary running parts. #'Clunko:' A run-down Trunko replica. Though it still runs, it runs poorly. #'Gearin:' An ancient Kirin replica found in specific ancient lost cities. They utilize intricate cogs and gears that are considered worth a good price if collected. This obviously threatens the Gearin constructs greatly. #'Glassquatch:' A Hibagon replica built using glass. #'Jeanix:' A Phoenix replica created utilizing denim. Its wings are similar to boat sails. #'Junko:' A Trunko replica built out of junk. Considered the oldest but least shoddily-built of the Trunko replicants as they have simply had their old parts replaced with junk as their original gears and such rusted and wore out over the centuries. Those who haven't had their parts all replaced are known as Clunkos instead. #'Keyrin:' An ancient Kirin replica. Its horn is in the shape of a large jade key, and it is necessary to be used in order to open certain locked door mechanisms within the ancient lost cities that they may be found within. These lock mechanisms are often in the shape of Locku. #'Locku:' An ancient Baku replica found within specific ancient lost cities. They are massive, and form the basis of locking door mechanisms, utilizing their massive mechanical proboscis to protect the lock itself. The key required to open a Locku up appears in the form of a Keyrin, which must be coaxed into the lock to activate it. Upon being unlocked, the front face of the Locku opens, forcing the adventurer to traverse through the dangerous whirling gears and other mechanisms to get to the other side of the makeshift door. #'Mocku:' A modern Baku replica. #'Molassquatch:' A Hibagon replica made out of sap and molasses. #'Tiktoku:' An ancient Baku replica found within specific ancient lost cities. It was formerly used to tell time alongside the Clocku. Tiktoku formed necessary running parts while the Clocku formed the face. #'Wheelin:' An ancient Kirin replica found in specific ancient lost cities. They are quicker than their kin, utilizing large wheels for legs, which allows them to quickly charge trespassers. #'Whirberus:' A mechanical replica of the cerberus species, utilized by the Magitechnicians as guardians of locations. #'Wickbalang:' A Tikbalang replica built out of candle substance. They are extremely susceptible to fire attacks. #'WiFinicorn:' A mechanical replica of the bicorn species, utilized by the Magitechnicians to access a virtual database. #'WiFimera:' A mechanical replica of the chimera, utilized by the Magitechnicans to access a virtual database. #'Wolperpinger:' A mechanical replica of the wolpertinger, utilized by the Magitechnicians to test or "ping" their electronic database systems. #'Wolperringer:' A mechanical replica of the wolpertinger, utilized by the Magitechnicians to alert them to a communications call by producing a ringing tone. Mammalianoids Alrids thumb| A Cullrus. Alrids are the planet's seals and walrus equivalents. #Allrus #Ballrus #Callrus #Crawlrus #Cullrus #Dallrus #Fallrus #Gallrus #Hallrus #Lolrus #Mallrus #Maulrusthumb| A Maulrus. #Nallrus #Pallrus #Tallrus #Wallrus #Y'allrus Bovquinoats Bovquinoats are the planet's equivalent to ungulates. Bakus #Aku #Baku #Docku #Gawku #Jocku #Lochu #Mawku #Nocku #Pocku #Rocku #Rawku #Sawku #Socku #Talku #Yaku #Yawku "Cattle" #Aurochs #Catoblepas #Gorgon Minotaurs #Hurloonicorn #Minotaur "Deer" #Dikdikbalang #Foalpertinger Inoats Inoats are the equivalents to goats. Dahus #Dahu #Dahut #Dairi #Darhut #Darou #Tamarou #Tamarro Pushme-Pullyus #Payme-Killyu #Pushme-Pullyu Satyrs #Batyr #Catyr #Cratyr #Datyr #Elatyr #Equatyr #Fatyr #Hatyr #Latyr #Matyr #Ratyr #Satyr #Watyr Quinoes Quinoes are the equivalent to horses on the planet Diakatan. Bicorns Bicorns are a relative of the better-known Unicorns which have 2 horns instead of one. #Bicorn #Dicorn #Diecorn #Guycorn #Hicorn #Highcorn #Icorn #Ki'Yaicorn #Liecorn #Lyecorn #Mycorn #Nighcorn #Psicorn #Sighcorn #Slycorn #Tiecorn #Viecorn #Whycorn Nightmares #Nightmare Tikbalangs #Clickbalang #Crickbalang #Flickbalang #Hickbalang #Ickbalang #Klickbalang #Likbalang #Nickbalang #Pickbalang #Quickbalang #Sickbalang #Slickbalang #Tikbalang #Trickbalang #Yickbalang Tricorns Tricorns are a relative of the better-known Unicorns which have 3 horns instead of one. #'Crycorn:' A species of Tricorn with loon-like calls and markings extending from their eyes that appear to be running mascara. Their mane falls in emo-inspired fashions. #'Drycorn:' A species of Tricorn that resides in the Dead Expanse, a massive desert. #Frycorn #'Picorn:' Picorns are a species of Tricorns whose horns are each asymmetrical from the other two. One appears with three half-curves; the next is thin and straight yet with a wide base, and has a hooked end; the final one splits into two which each continue upwards. #'Prycorn:' Prycorns have three crowbar-like horns which they use to pry bark off of trees, to feed on arthropoids that are their primary source of food. #Ryecorn #Tricorn #Trycorn Unicorns #Boomicorn #Boonicorn #Clooneycorn #Cluenicorn #Crewnicorn #Dewnicorn #Drewnicorn #Duneicorn #Eunichorn #Ewnicorn #Flumicorn #Foonicorn #Gluenicorn #Grewnicorn #Huenicorn #Jewnicorn #Klunicorn #Klumicorn #Knot Trunicorn #Kukunicorn #Loomicorn #Moonicorn #Municorn #'Mutinicorn:' Mutinicorns are a species of Unicorn that disguise themselves as Schoonicorns. They are extremely rare as they are created magically by altering existing Schoonicorns. Upon an unseen signal, Mutinicorns will suddenly shed their disguises violently, revealing their frighteningly true forms. They are used by some individuals to sink and destroy specific vessels for whatever their motives may be (such as assassination hidden as a simple boat accident with no direct connection to the assassin). They burn through their lives quickly, evaporating into an ash cloud so as to avoid bodies for people to come across, thereby creating a semi-perfect murder. #Noonicorn #Prunicorn #Roomicorn #Runicorn #Schoonicorn #Soonicorn #Swoonicorn #Toonicorn #Trunicorn #Tunicorn #Uniborn #Unihorn #Unimourn #Unisworn #Unitorn #Uniworn #Unixorn #Woonicorn #Zoomicorn #Zoonicorn Cabbits Cabbits fill the rolls of the rabbits and non-rat rodents of the planet Diakatan. #Harewulf Mohls & Vohls #Mohlpertinger #Vohlpertinger Jackalopes #Ackalope #Backalope #Cackleope #Clackalope #Crackalope #Dakalope #Flakalope #'Gakkalope:' A species of Jackalope that live in symbiosis with a species of ooze known as Gakk. These Jackalopes live within the Gakk and remain protected from harm from predators, which they have many of. However, they also attract predators to the Gakk by instinctively running to it to hide in safety, giving the Gakk easy meals to consume. #'Hackalope:' A species of Jackalope with axe-like antlers. #Jackalope #Knackalope #'Lackalope:' A species of Jackalope with pathetic, nearly non-existent antlers. #Packalope #Rackalope #Sackalope #Slackalope #'Tackalope:' A species of Jackalope with thin and sharp, tack-like tips on their antlers. #Trackalope #Vacalope #Whackalope #Wrackalope #Yakkalope Rasselbocks #Crasselbock #Grasselbock #Hasselbock #Lasselbock #Masselbock #Passelbock #Rasselbock #Sasselbock #Tasselbock #Vassalbock Skvaders #Skvader Wolpertingers #Drollpertinger #'Goalpertinger:' A subspecies of Wolpertinger specifically bred by the High Elves to serve as the goal to catch in a sport of theirs, known as Tingerscurry. #Lolpertinger #Polpertinger #'Rollpertinger:' A species of Wolpertinger that usually dodges attacks by performing a barrel roll. #'Shoalpertinger:' A partially-aquatic species of Wolpertinger living along a few tropical coastlines. Its fur is more similar to that of a river otter on Earth than other Wolpertinger breeds. #Soulpertinger #Wolperblinger #Wolperclinger #Wolperdinger #Wolperflinger #Wolperlinger #Wolpersinger #Wolpertinger #'Woolpertinger:' An arctic breed of Wolpertinger living on the southern glaciers of the world. Covered in heavy wool coats similar to a woolly mammoth or woolly rhinoceros. #Wolperwinger "Cetaceans" Trunkos Trunkos are hairy, whale-like creatures with a long, muscular, prehensile proboscis extending from the front of their faces. #Bunko #Dunko #Funko #Flunko #Gunko #Hunko #Monko #Punko #Sunko #Slunko #Trunko #Yunko Cets Cets are feline equivalents. #Kaktusk Cet #Mewnicorn #'Pawku:' A species of small Cet that is often associated with the Breathstealers, due to the similar habit of sneaking into a being's nest or room, sitting on their slumbering chest and placing their face above the being's mouth. However, while Breathstealers will steal the breath of the individual and potentially kill them in the process, the Pawku instead consume dreams in a manner similar to the Bakus. Unfortunately, those who do not realize this have killed many Pawku thinking they were a type of Breathstealer, threatening the entire species. #'Purrberus:' A species of Cet that have begun to mutate due to heavy magic poisoning in a similar manner to the Cerberus breed of Walvids. Purrberi have three heads and are generally similar to Cerberi though in Cet form. When pleased, such as after making a kill, they often purr contently. #'Splintercet:' Armored cet with a nocturnal lifestyle. Their armor plating is used to bash into trees, which due to powerful leg muscles often will obliterate the tree. This is done to get at the hives of bee-equivalents and their honey product, which is their primary source of sustenance. They are highly territorial towards sapient species, which, when combined with their nightly yowling as a form of distance communication and territory alerting to other potentially-nearby Splintercets, leads some superstitious types to believe that the species' head-bashing causes them migraines and sets them into a foul mood. This, however, is untrue. #White Tygrr Kobolds Kobolds are a sapient species which live in subterranean environments. Sporting huge claws and powerful hands, they easily dig through the ground during hunting, exploratory or cultural expansion excavations. They are in direct conflict with the Dwarves due to existing in the same general areas, and are the archnemeses of the "Wormmen", which they consume as a primary form of sustenance. #Bowbold #Buggane #Crobold #Dzobold #Fobold #Gobold #Globold #Grobold #Iobold #Kobold #Lobold #Mobold #Nobold #Ohbold #Robold #Slobold #Sobold #Tobold #Woebold #Yobold #Zobold Walvids Walvids are canid equivalents. #Axehandle Hound #Teakettler Cerberi Cerberi are a breed of walvids who at one point in their evolution somehow mutated to a point of possessing two heads and later, three, until it was the norm, and eventually it was the primary factor of their species. They are related to the Garms from a common ancestor. #Brrberus #Carberus #Cerberus #Curberus #Durrberus #Furberus #Grrberus #Hurrberus #Merberus #Sirberus #Urberus Reptiloids thumb| A Rocket Lizard. #'Crocu:' A species of gator-like organisms that feed on the dreams of swamp-dwelling individuals. They lull their "prey" back to sleep with an infrasound rumbling that seems to soothe their targets. #Rocket Lizard Basilisks #Basilisk #Hasselisk Kappas #Brappa #Clappa #Dappa #Flappa #Frappa #Gappa #Kappa #Lappa #Mappa #Nappa #Pappa #Rappa #Sappa #Slappa #Tappa #Trappa #Wrappa #Yappa Kirins #Deerin #Earin #Fearin #Herein #Hearin #Jeerin #Kirin #Leerin #Meerin #Nearin #Peerin #Qilin #Queerin #Realin #Searin #Tealin #Tearin #Vealin #Veerin #Yearin #Zealin Turtloids thumb| A [[Galapa. ]] #Galapa #Koopari Ynnsectoids Ynnsectoids are the planet's equivalents to arthropods, filling roles filled on Earth by insects, crustaceans, arachnids, myriapoda and the like. Pedes #Billipede #Decapede #Hundrapede #Zillipede Pidera #Arcane Pider #Terranchewa #Terrainchewa Vicejaws #Flyder #Vicejaw Ynnsects thumb|150px| A Skruba. #Abatwa #Beenix #Fliant #Junicorn #Skruba Miscellaneous Species Species that are not currently classified, or fit into a classification that is currently considered too small to add above. thumb| An [[Aziza. ]] #Amanitan #Aziza #Bearwulf #Behemoth #Beholder #Bentaur #Bimera #Butterklammthumb| [[Water Bomber, a Decapus. ]] #Cargoshell #Chaicorn #Ciirin #Cott #Crymera #Decapus #Dentaur #Devil #Diemera #Djinn #Domovoi #Drymera #Dwarf #Dyemera #Elfla Cyclops #Evil Eye #Ewenicorn #Eye Bat #Eyecorn #Eyelamentthumb| An Eyelament. #Eyemera #Fentaur #Flewnicorn #Frymera #Gargouille #Gazer #Gentaur #Giant #Gorgon #Gremlin #Gretchin #Gruenicornthumb| [[Erune, a High Elf. ]] #Guymera #Hentaur #High Elf #Highmera #Himera #Hydra #Ifrit #Imp #Jentaur #Kaijil #Kamapua'athumb|100px| A Kamapua'a. #Kentaur #Kodoma #Koralux #Leisureworm #Lentaur #Leprechaun #Lich #Liemera #Lyemera #Manotaur #Mentaur #Mymera #Nighmera #Ocln #Pentaur #Pimera #Pinatubo #Plumicorn #Prickly Cargoshell #Psimera #Rentaur #Ryemera #Sasquatch #Sea Monster #Sentaur #Sharktopusthumb| A Sharktopus. #Shellycoat #Sighmera #Sintaur #Skuacorn #Skunk Ape #Slymera #Smug #Striped Mittenfish #Tentaur #Tiemera #Titan #Torngasuk #Trasgu #Trimera #Troglodytethumb| A Troglodyte. #Uniworm #Ventaur #Viemera #Vroonicornthumb| A [[Yosei. ]] #Whentaur #Whymera #Xentaur #Yosei #Zentaur Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Category:Illustrated Monsters Category:Species Category:Monsters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Sapient Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Alternate Fantasy Category:Original Content Category:Original Creatures Category:Original Aliens Category:Somarinoa's Content